My Best Friend's Girlfriend
My Best Friend's Girlfriend was the third episode of the third season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on March 22, 2002. Plot Louis gets jealous when Twitty would rather hang out with his new girlfriend than him. Donnie becomes competitive when Ren beats him at a rock climbing contest. Louis and Twitty are indulging in their favorite new pastime playing in the defective packaging material dump when Twitty spies Allison Wong, a girl he has a crush on. Louis encourages him to talk to her, and he does. Allison seems to like Twitty too, and they make plans for later. At school Principal Wexler and Coach Tugnut host the dedication of a new rock-climbing wall named after Donnie. Tawny and Louis notice Twitty and Allison in the audience looking mighty cozy. Louis tricks Ren into competing against Donnie in a rock-climbing demonstration. Amazingly, Ren wins. Donnie says nothing but is upset. At lunch, Twitty brings Allison to the table with Louis, Tawny and Tom. The new couple are obviously getting very close and Louis is beginning to feel frozen out. Later Louis is happy when Twitty drops by his house until he sees Allison with him. Louis can't find anything for the three of them to do together and Twitty and Allison leave, acting like lovebirds. Also at the Stevens house, Donnie is getting very competitive with Ren. Every time she receives a compliment for something, he tries to prove he can do the same thing better than her. He even tries to prove he can put away the groceries faster than her. At school Louis tells Tawny they are "back on" as a couple, but Tawny knows Louis is just feeling rejected by Twitty and will have none of it. So Louis informs Tom that he wants him to be his new best friend. Tom is overjoyed, but Louis finds out that things are just not the same with Tom just because he wants them to be. Meanwhile Donnie is still in a competition with Ren over everything, including doing a limbo dance. Ren's own competitive spirit is aroused and they schedule a rematch of the rock-climbing. However, when the new competition begins, Ren eases up and lets Donnie get ahead. He asks her why and she tells him that he's a lousy loser. Donie apologizes to Ren, then suggests that they race the rest of the way fair and square. They do and Ren wins again. Meanwhile Louis is playing at the foam dump alone, but it's no fun. Buried under a pile of foam rubber, he hears Twitty and Allison arrive. Allison thinks the idea of playing in the dump is stupid, and she and Twitty have an argument, apparently breaking up. Later Twitty is at Louis' house, but he's still depressed about Allison. So Louis arranges to take Twitty back to the dump. Twitty is unenthusiastic, until Allison emerges from the pile of foam. Louis persuaded her to come, and she and Twitty seem to be back on track. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *George Anthony Bell as Principal Conrad Wexler *Tania Gunadi as Allison Wong *Fred Meyers as Tom Gribalski *Jim Wise as Coach Tugnut Trivia *Twitty's hair is considerably tousseled after jumping in the foam and running his hands through it after spotting Allison, yet the hair is in perfect place when he goes to talk to her seconds later. *Ren and Donnie are challenging each other to limbo under Steve Steven's measuring tape. Limbo music starts playing and Steve is seen one minute with nothing on his head, and the next he is wearing a straw hat and has a coconut. *Louis screams "Thirty seconds!" until the next foam drop. He and Twitty run and dive in the dumpster where Louis counts down, "Three! Two! One!" and the foam drops, all in less than twenty seconds. 303 303